Methods and artificial matrices for the growth and implantation of cartilaginous structures and surfaces of bone are described in PCT patent application WO 90/12603. This application describes artificial matrices in which cell cultures are prepared in vitro. The cell cultures develop into a cartilage-like mass after subsequent transplantation into a mammal.
The disclosed implants are useful for the replacement of cartilage parts at the ear and nose where the cartilage has a pure space holding function with a low mechanical load. However, articular cartilages or joints are subjected to larger mechanical loads which go beyond a space holding function.